


Sick Newt and the Obscurus

by PontiusHermes



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Babbling, Cute, Cute!Newt, Dramatic Monologue (almost), Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen, Illness, Sickfic, Sweet, handkerchief, non-romantic, short length, sick!newt, sneeze, sneezefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: Sick Newt talking to the Obscurus and sneezing.Almost a dramatic monologue.





	

'H'shhh!' sneezed Newt. To the Obscurus: 'I beg your pardon. It is a little cold in here, and I'm not… quite… H'shhh! (sorry) feeling all that well, but it feels really sad leaving you… H'shhh! (beg pardon) here by yourself. I, uh, really hope you don't mind me talking… uh…Hshhh! (sorry about that) to you, I do talk rather too much, but I thought you might like company. H'shhh! H'shhh!' He produced a handkerchief and blew his nose, blushing a little. 'Sorry.' He sniffed. 'I do wish you could talk. Then I would know… Hshhh! (forgive me) for sure when I am annoying you. Must be dreadfully annoying not being able to… uh… uh'Hshhh! (pardon) tell me to be quiet; I do annoy so many people. I truly hope I… uh… Hshh! (sorry) am not annoying you. Truly. Hshhh! So sorry. I'd best be going now, sure I've annoyed you quite enough, good day… uh… Hshhh! (so sorry).'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :D
> 
> Pontius


End file.
